


The Little Merperson

by clubs14



Category: Total Drama
Genre: Fluff and Crack, M/M, Oral Sex, mermaid au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-27
Updated: 2015-10-31
Packaged: 2018-04-28 12:03:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5090039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clubs14/pseuds/clubs14
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“This must be a joke right, tell me this is a joke. Just another way to scare the pathetic little nerd.” The human was staring down at him as if waiting for something to happen, Cody wasn't sure what it expected. He did however now know that humans must not in fact be aware of merpeople at all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [flyingsubmarines](https://archiveofourown.org/users/flyingsubmarines/gifts).



> This is written in greater detail for my amazing sister Gemma who encouraged me to write fanfic. So here’s the first one in honour of her.

Cody had lived a lonely life since giving up on trying to impress his fellow merpeople. He had been reasonably liked before he started reading surface dweller books. He’s favourites tended to include sci-fi and mysteries, though he had a soft spot for cheesy romances too. The problem was that books didn't hold up so well underwater. There had been many failed attempts at preserving them but nothing had worked so far. He had gotten to the point of hiding out on deserted beaches in order to read them properly. Of course the fact that he spent so much time alone in his own world didn't do him any favours, they already saw him as odd and once he started going off on his own all the time they started to mistrust him. There had been many tales of merpeople betraying their own for humans and it was easy to assume he was one such traitor what with his fascination for their literature. But he tried to not let it get him down he still had a lot of good things in his life like a job that he loved, you see he was an interior decorator. Unlike humans merpeople only needed one room to rest in since all their eating and hunting was done in the vast ocean. This meant that the one way to show how well off you were in merculture was to spend all their money and time making the most lavish bedrooms, that’s where Cody came in he would find all the most amazing trinkets to add to the décor of only the wealthiest of merpeople. 

None of the other designers could compete with his ability to find the most desired objects and he could always reach them thanks to his small size. The hunt was always the part that he loved most it gave him plenty of alone time to contemplate the many things around him, as well as allowing him to explore previously untouched parts of the ocean floor. It was on one such normal day that he found himself out much farther than he ever intended to go. To wrapped up in his own thoughts and focused on the hunt, that he didn't even notice the upcoming current until it was too late. For a couple terrifying minutes he was pulled out even farther from the semi familiar surroundings and into something entirely different. The ocean was much murkier and tasted foul in his mouth there was also large shapes in the distance. He was sure that they must be ships based off of the stories that he had heard as a child. 

Instinctively he stayed down close to the bottom there was no way that he was letting land dwellers catch sight of him and turn him into some experiment. If there was anything that his sci-fi books had taught him it was that humans were both fascinated and terrified by the unknown. Unfortunately it was incredibly hard to avoid all the strange objects no matter where he turned they seemed to be crowding him in. He was about to give up when he spotted a smaller ship that only seemed to be carrying one human, and not a very big one at that. The human was also far too preoccupied with its book to notice him swimming closer. If he could knock the boat over and drag the human to a remote area maybe it could tell him how to get out of here? He couldn't be all that far away after all he just needed to know which direction to head out in. 

It was easy enough to sneak up on the little boat from below the hard part came when he tried to flip it over, he had never been that strong. Instead of successfully tipping it over he ended up rocking it back and forth. Though this had the effect of causing the human reading to lose their balance and fall into the water beside him. So even if the first part didn't go completely as planned the second half was bound to work. Reaching out he grabbed hold of the floundering human and pulled it farther underwater only to notice the look of utter terror in it’s eyes. Oh that’s right they were unable to breathe underwater that’s why they spent so much time above the water. It was odd that merpeople feared them so when they couldn't even breath underwater. Shaking his head of all these thoughts he turned back to the human who was now turning blue, moving fast he pushed it back to the surface. He would let it regain it’s air before asking for help just as long as none of the other humans noticed them. However as soon as the human regained its air it tried to frantically pull itself into the boat. Cody bobbed up just barely above the surface next to it and stuttered out what he hoped was the same language that humans spoke. 

“I didn't mean to scare you, but I'm lost and thought maybe you could help me?” The blank look on it’s face told him nothing either it was confused because it didn't speak the same language or it was in shock. 

Instead of answering it finally reached out a shaking hand and touched his face as if checking that he was in fact real. Cody felt a jolt through his body at the touch and leaned into the hand. That seemed to knock the human back to it’s senses as it pulled it’s hand away and shook it’s head. 

“I'm not going to help you, you tried to drown me.” The human’s voice was strained and Cody wondered if it was from the contact or the close call. 

“Please I'm lost, I didn't want to hurt you.” He tried to make himself look as innocent as possible. It seemed to work because instead of looking angry it’s face softened. 

“I can give you directions but only if we meet at the beach over there.” It indicated a spot that at least appeared more remote. 

Cody swam over to the beach much faster than the tiny boat and was forced to watch it plunder along behind. The human at least seemed much more at ease with him further away, and relaxed even more when he gave it lots of space to climb out and onto the shore. After it was settled and waiting for him he climbed out pushing himself up the beach.

“This must be a joke right, tell me this is a joke. Just another way to scare the pathetic little nerd.” The human was staring down at him as if waiting for something to happen, Cody wasn't sure what it expected. He did however now know that humans must not in fact be aware of merpeople at all. 

“It’s not a joke I got pulled into a current and I have no idea where I am. I need to find my way back home.” At his words the human let out a harsh laugh before shaking its head and collapsing to the ground next to him. 

“Okay I give up you win this is officially the greatest prank ever pulled on me, can we please go back to the harbour now.” It turned begging eyes to him and Cody found himself even more confused, this human must think he was also human, but that was ridiculous he had a tale after all. 

“I'm not whoever you think I am. But I do really need your help could you at least tell me the name of this place?” He reached out and placed his hand over the humans while making his blue eyes as big as possible, it had always seemed to work in the past. This time however it did not bring the results that it normally would, instead of the help that he hoped for he found himself kissing the human. It had surprisingly warm lips and when Cody lifted his free hand up and pulled its head in closer it let out a soft moan. Well that was surprising who would have thought that his first kiss should be shared with a human of all things. Too soon the human pulled away out of his grasp with a terrified look on it’s face. 

“Oh god what am I doing I'm sorry I'm not really into that I just…” It trailed off at the puzzled look Cody knew he must have. Is this how all humans acted? Burying it’s face in it’s hands Cody could see the colour rise up it’s cheeks and knew he should probably say something to ease the human. 

“It’s okay, I mean I wasn't expecting it, but I liked it. I've actually never been kissed before.” For some reason it seemed important to tell it that, as if it would make the whole encounter less strange. It seemed to have the desired effect as it raised it’s head and smiled at him. 

“Sorry it’s just nobody knows that I'm gay yet.” Okay that made no sense to Cody at all what did gay mean? Humans had such strange ways of talking and behaving. It seemed to take his confusion to mean that he understood because it reached out for his hand again and looked into his eyes before speaking. 

“My name is Noah, what’s yours?” It was looking at him expectantly and now seemed like as good a time as any to introduce himself. 

“My name is Cody.” At his response the human smiled and looked down at his tale as if waiting for something. 

“You can take off that costume now.” It was starting to look at him strangely again as if he should have two legs. 

“I can’t...I'm not a human. I'm a merperson.” Cody waited watching the expressions flit across Noah’s face. The human seemed to be breathing rapidly and before he could move it had jumped on top of him and started pushing at the place where he’s torso met his tale. Of course nothing happened or at least not what the human hoped would happen. The heat was spreading through his body once more at their close contact. Without thinking he reached up and pressed their lips together again. That seemed to calm the humans breathing but it wasn't long before it pulled back much to Cody’s disappointment. He could tell that it was still trying to process everything and when no other answer made sense it sighed. 

“I can’t believe I'm saying this, but your a mermaid?” Noah looked at him as if expecting him to argue or at least clarify.

“We prefer the term merperson actually but yes.” There was a couple more seconds of silence that seemed to last forever before Noah finally looked him in the eye once more. 

“So I guess you really do need help getting home then?” 

“Yes could you tell me the name of this place?” 

“It’s called Wawanakwa, it’s nothing to write home about….not that you could if you wanted too.” The human was shaking it’s head again and Cody was sure that it still wasn't convinced. 

They spent the rest of the day discussing their different experiences and getting to know each other he ended up learning a lot of new things about human culture and how similar it was to his own. Of course there was a difference in how merpeople viewed what Noah called gay people they weren't seen as less in merculture. It never even occurred to him to worry about who he chose to date. Merpeople were after all more concerned with how lavish their single rooms were then who they settled down with. It wasn't until the sun was setting low in the sky that they stopped their latest discussion of the best sci-fi books, Cody hadn't gotten the chance to read any of them but it was nice to meet someone else who loved the genre as much as he did. 

“I guess you should get back into the water soon being on the beach this long can’t be that good if you're usually in the ocean.” At his words Cody was reminded of all the warnings that he had heard as a child. You were never supposed to stay out of the water for more than twelve hours at a time.

“Yeah I should, could we meet here tomorrow?.. I mean I'm still not sure how to get back home.” 

“Sure, I’ll see you tomorrow.” Noah was looking at him again with such intensity that he found himself moving in closer to have just one more kiss. It somehow felt even better with all the added knowledge behind it and he was reluctant to let it end. 

Cody waited until he was out of sight before pulling himself back to the ocean now that his mind wasn't distracted with other things he had become more aware of just how dehydrated he was. The ocean was incredibly cool and welcoming once he reached it and he knew that he would sleep really well even without his familiar bedroom.


	2. Chapter 2

He ended up sleeping in more than he would have liked and didn't set out for their meeting place until later in the morning. Hopefully Noah hadn't been waiting too long the last thing that Cody wanted was for him to change his mind and avoid him. Fortunately as he got closer he spotted Noah on the beach still waiting for him, but he wasn't alone. There were three other humans with him and by the way that they were moving Noah wasn't happy about their presence. At this point it seemed like the best idea would be to hide out and wait until they left, maybe he could even get Noah’s attention so that he knew he had in fact shown up. 

“What are you doing out here?” The one with blonde hair and a cowboy hat was pointing at Noah with genuine surprise on his face.

“Yeah I thought you knew this beach was ours.” The second one had a black and green mohawk and was the ugliest human Cody had ever seen. 

“Hey guys can’t you just leave him alone I just wanted to get a closer look at the whales anyway.” The third one was the tallest and wore a strange piece of cloth around his head. Cody couldn't comprehend why anyone would choose to wear the clothes that these three humans were proudly sporting. 

“I'm just trying to enjoy the peace and quiet, and besides this beach doesn't belong to anyone I can be here just as much as you can.” Noah was trying to stand up to the ugliest of the bunch but judging by his face it wasn't working. 

“Theoretically maybe but now that we're here it’s time for you to leave.” They were glaring at each other and Cody was certain that this wasn't going to end well. After all he had been bullied many times when he was younger and less well regarded. 

“Hey Duncan can’t you just leave him alone I think I can see the whales coming this way.” 

“Yeah I'm ready to go surfing, Bridgette’s so good at it and I need to impress her.” 

At least only the ugly one, Duncan? Seemed to want to fight maybe they would clear out sooner than he had originally thought. To his dismay that wasn't the case because in the next minute Duncan was pushing him into the sand and laughing. That was it, Cody couldn't just watch from the ocean any longer these humans were clearly awful. So thinking up a plan he dove down and started catching fish before swimming in toward the beach, he would have to stay over to the side so that they wouldn't see him. Once there he started throwing the fish at the ugliest one first. Unfortunately he had never had the best aim or throwing arm so instead of hitting him in the face like he wanted it to it landed with a splat right behind him. The next couple of attempts were no better with all of them falling uselessly to the ground all around the three intruders.

“Oh no the fish, they can’t survive on land.” The tallest and kindest of the three had given up his search for whales and had started dashing around the beach trying to pick up all the fish. 

“I’ll save you, just hold on.” Once his arms were full he ran to the ocean and gently placed them all back in. The rest of the humans had stopped whatever they were doing and just stared on in shock. Cody was sure that his face was just as surprised as theirs. 

“Where the hell did those fish come from? Do you have a friend hiding out somewhere?” Duncan was still holding onto Noah and judging from the look in his eyes he knew that Cody was in fact there. 

“No, maybe the fish were just dropped by a seagull.” At that Duncan became more annoyed. 

“I'm not an idiot seagulls don’t just drop fish on the beach.” 

“Could have fooled me.” It wasn't said that loud but if Cody could hear it then Duncan definitely could, and sure enough Noah was shoved harder into the sand. 

Cody didn't know what else he could do he was useless on land and throwing stuff didn't seem to be all that effective. Watching from the shadows wasn't an option either he would just have to get more creative. That’s when it hit him humans were afraid of the unknown and what was more unknown then a sea monster (not that they existed). He’s ability to find the best décor proved very useful in finding the best items to cover himself in. Even without a mirror he was sure that he looked scary. 

“Um guys there's something you should see. It’s like totally scary.” The blonde one had seen him first and started rushing out of the ocean where he had been attempting to surf. 

“What are you talking about?” Duncan was now looking up from the sand that Noah was currently buried in.

“I see it, I think it’s a sea monster.” The other one that had been saving the fish was now running full speed up the beach. 

“DJ come back here, you know they're not real.” Duncan was yelling at his retreating form before heading down to the ocean to get a look himself. 

“That’s it I'm done man I can surf somewhere else.” The blonde had picked up his stuff and was following the first human up the beach. 

Cody was holding his breath in anticipation he just had to be scary enough to convince the last one to leave. The human spotted him right away, and he leapt out to attack before he could move. The rest was a lot harder as he was quite a bit larger, Cody found himself fighting the ugly human. If only he could get him deeper into the ocean then at least he would have the upper hand. Despite all his efforts though, Duncan was to strong and he knew that he would lose. All the fears from before were resurfacing and just when he was sure that this horrible human would figure out what he really was the fight stopped. Cody wiggled free from the now unconscious form of Duncan, only to see Noah standing there with a large stick in his hand. 

“He’ll be fine, unfortunately. We should probably go somewhere else though.” Noah was looking down at him waiting for him to agree, but no words came to him. Instead he reached up and pulled him down crashing their lips together in the process. Noah eagerly responded and soon they found themselves making out on the beach. It wasn't until Duncan groaned that they came to their sense and left that beach in favour of something more private. 

Cody was amazed by how fast everything was going, after all it was only just the other day that he had been kissed for the first time. Now he found himself on a new hidden beach that Noah had claimed he alone knew about, and they were right back to making out. What would the other merpeople say when they found out that he got to fool around with a human? He was sure that their reactions would be great. 

“Did you want me to stop?” Noah was on top of him and Cody could tell that he desperately wanted the answer to be no. 

“No don’t stop.” At his response Noah resumed his trail of kisses going all the way down his body and sending a shiver through him. 

“What is this?” Noah was looking at him with an odd expression and Cody couldn't understand why he had stopped. Reluctantly he pulled himself up onto his elbows and looked down where Noah was pointing. 

“That’s what it looks like don’t humans have the same thing?” Apparently they hadn't discussed everything yet. 

“No, I mean it makes sense because you're half fish I just…” He trailed off and Cody started to feel self conscious. He wasn't a fish after all he was a merperson and they were vastly different from fish. 

“I'm not half fish I'm a merperson. I thought you understood that?” It was hard to hide the hurt in his voice. 

“I do I just never thought about what the sex would be like.” He was shouting back and Cody wanted nothing better than to just sink back into the water and disappear. 

“This was a bad idea, I should be looking for a way to get home instead of…” He trailed off at the look on Noah’s face and he knew instinctively that he had gone to far but it was too late, and he felt to humiliated to try and fix it.

“Your right this was a bad idea.” Noah gave him one last hard look before getting up and leaving the beach without another word.

Cody laid there for a minute in shock at everything that had happened it had been going so well and now it was over. Despite all that he had read of their literature and what he had learned from Noah it had never occurred to him that this might happen. How was he supposed to find his way back now? Would he ever see Noah again or was that really how it would end? These questions haunted him the next couple days as he tried to find his way home on his own. What humans could he possible trust after all of his encounters had ended so badly?


	3. Chapter 3

Of course it was much harder to find his way around on his own especially when he couldn't even seem to recall where the current had ended. It seemed like he might just be stuck here at Wawanakwa forever unless he tried to get help from someone else. There were many people in the harbour every day and one ship in-particular stood out to him, he had been observing it for a while and there only ever seemed to be two humans on board both of which just spent most of the day talking (well one of them talked the other one just sort of stood there). Hopefully they would be more helpful, he could already feel the despair growing every day that past with another unsuccessful attempt to find out how to get home. He was also finding it more and more challenging to not think about Noah and their last meeting. The beach that they had seen each other last was the one place that he had avoided above everything else. It was silly to think that anything between them would work out when they came from such different worlds, or at least that’s what he kept telling himself. 

By the time that he was ready to approach the ship he wasn't even sure how many days had past since that day with Noah, but he knew it was time to do something. It was raining a lot so it would be a lot easier to sneak up on the ship and they might buy that he simply fell into the ocean and needed help finding his bearings.

“Help!!! Hey can you hear me?” They noticed him right away despite being inside, and he couldn't help but smile as they came rushing out into the rain. 

“Why hello down there, great day for a swim.” The chatty human was smiling down at him with a strange look in his eye. 

“I fell out of my boat and got disoriented, could you point me in the right direction?” He tried to make his big blue eyes look as sad as possible. 

“We can do more than that my man, we can give you a ride.” He flashed Cody a big smile before throwing a life preserver to him. 

“Uh… I can get there on my own I don’t want to cause you any extra trouble. If you could just tell me where to go that would be more than enough.” 

“Don’t be silly me and Chef here aren't doing anything super important and besides I've ignored enough people in the ocean to know it never ends well.” A grim expression came over his face before the smile was back brighter than ever. 

“It’s okay I'm sure that I can find someone else to help me out.” The chatty human was starting to give him the creeps and it was better to find his own way home than risk being discovered. 

It was easy enough to dive out of sight but just when he was starting to pick up speed he felt something tighten around him. It was unlike anything that he had ever seen before, there was rope all around him. There was no way up or down only rope and it was dragging him back towards the ship. Frantic now he tried everything that he could think of to get himself free but no amount of struggling seemed to do any good, he was trapped. 

“Look what we caught today Chef, it looks like a mermaid which means we're going to be rich.” The smile that he now wore gave Cody chills, and he knew without a doubt that he had been planning this for a while. He obviously wasn't as good at spying as he had thought. 

“Maybe you can actually start paying me once you cash in on it.” The other human was grumbling while working at bringing the trap up and over the boat. It seemed to just be expected that he would do all the work while the other one watched. 

“You can’t do this I need to stay in the ocean.” Cody was desperate and knew it was coming through into his voice. 

“Aw you’ll be fine outside of the ocean, especially once we get you all set up for your big show.” The last words were said with flourish as he gestured wildly into the air as if illustrating a grand stage.

The bigger human, Chef reached for him once the trap fell away and he frantically started to push his way back towards the side of the ship. When his large hands reached out Cody hit them as hard as he could with his tale. It gave him the time he needed to get to the side and start pulling himself up unfortunately that’s when the other man finally took action by pulling a bag over his head. All the struggling he did only proved to make him more disorientated. Tears were forming in his eyes when blackness overtook him.


	4. Chapter 4

Cody awoke in a strange room tied to a poll, he knew from the smell and the supplies around him that he must still be inside the ship. The gentle rocking meant that they must be docked and whatever show the crazed human had planned was drawing closer. Desperately he searched around for something that could be used as a way to escape, when nothing jumped out he gave a sigh. The images of aliens being brought in for experiments came to his mind again and he wondered if that really was going to be the end. He would get to live the experience that he had read about so many times.

“What are you talking about Chef they must eat fish, it’s the only thing that makes sense.” Cody straightened up trying to dry his eyes if this was the end the least he could do was go out with a fight. 

“Good your awake I brought you something to eat.” He sloshed a bucket around as he said this before reaching in and throwing it onto the floor in front of him. “You’ll need to eat all of this if you want to be ready for tomorrow.” He smiled before placing the bucket just in reach and leaving the room once more with a bounce in his step. 

Despite the smell Cody did his best to eat some fish he was hungry and it seemed like a good idea not to piss off his captors. Maybe if they thought he was docile enough they would become lax and he could escape. There was one thing that he was sure of and that was that he wanted to be really far away when it came time for the show. 

That night he did his best to stay up despite the pounding in his head. His whole body felt like it was burning up and he knew that he was becoming incredibly dehydrated. All the water that had been in the bucket had dried up a long time ago and it didn't seem like either human planned on checking in on him any time soon. The only thing that seemed to lessen the pain was the little bit of moisture still clinging to some of the uneaten fish, he currently had as many of them as possible on his body. Didn't these idiot humans know anything about merpeople they lived in the ocean for a reason after all. Unless of course the plan all along had been to get a dried up skeleton if that was the case he was sure that they would be successful. 

By the time full darkness fell his whole body was numb and shaking. It had become nearly impossible to stay awake, and yet he knew that there was no going back once he fell asleep. Whether that meant he would die or just never be the same again he wasn't sure. He tried to think of home and wondered if they missed him at all or if they thought he had merely moved on. Was Noah still disgusted with him or did he feel bad and hoped to see him on their secret beach once more? 

“Cody are you in there?” A quiet but familiar voice came from the other side of the door shocking him out of his thoughts. 

“Yes I'm in here, you have to set me free!” His voice came out dry and cracked making him wonder if Noah could even hear his response. 

His heart leapt when the door was pulled open and Noah appeared with a look of anguish on his face. He wasted no time crossing the room and pulling out a knife to try and cut the ropes free. The process was slower than Cody would have liked and by the time all the ropes fell loose the sun was starting to shine through the window. 

“Cody stay with me we have to get off this ship before Chris wakes up.” He had started to nod off after hours of fighting it. 

“I need water.” Now his voice was nothing more than a whisper. 

“We don’t have time it’s almost nine which means that we have to get out of here now!” He had grabbed a hold of Cody’s wrists and was desperately trying to pull him up. The sudden movement made all the fish slide free and a look of horror came across his face. 

“What happened to your tale?” His voice was shaky as he pointed down where his tale had once been, now in it’s place there where two legs. He had become a human, was that possible or was he simply mad from the lack of water? There had been many stories told over the years of merpeople that he had heard as a child but none had ever mentioned this. Of course most of them had warned you to never spend more than twenty-four hours out of water, maybe this is what happened. 

“After you've checked in on him make sure to bring me some of that great hair cream that I keep on the top shelf.” 

“Oh shit, he’s up.” 

“It’s okay I have an idea.” Cody could see the plan clearly like the fog that had been over his mind had finally disappeared. He felt better than he had in days, as he reached out and kissed Noah. This would work. 

“Why do I put up with this.” Chef was grumbling as he pushed the door open only to stare in horror at the scene in front of him. 

“How the hell did you two get in here? Get off this ship right Now!” He had reached for a broom and started to push them with it. “What did you do with the mermaid?” Chef was charging at them now and it took all of their combined strength to get up. Cody had never walked before and his legs felt incredibly unstable. How did they manage to get around at all on these things? 

“Come on.” Noah had managed to maneuver them out of range of the broom and was now hoisting him up under an arm and dragging him out the door. Cody tried to help out as much as he could but he still didn't know how to stand let alone walk. Somehow they managed to get up to the deck of the ship without falling over. Chef had given up on the chase and instead was ransacking the supply room in search for the mermaid. 

“Who the hell are you?” Chris was lounging in a chair with some kind of drink in his hand and appeared to be sunbathing. 

“Chef get up here and kick these gay dudes off my PRIVATE ship!” After a couple of minutes of silence he jumped up and stormed off down the stairs yelling the whole way. 

“Oh yeah you should probably put this on.” Noah was pointedly looking away as he pulled off both the shirts he was wearing and handed them over. When Cody tried to put them on over his head he stopped him and gestured to his legs. Where you not supposed to show your legs in public? Humans where odd, but he wrapped the shirts around his waist anyway as Noah directed. 

Once they managed to get back to the dock they could once again hear the voices of Chris and Chef yelling at each other about who was responsible for losing the mermaid. Cody didn't have time to even take another look back before he was being pulled once more to the beach and the road just beside it. There was indeed a stage set up just beside the dock with a home-made sign exclaiming ‘the first ever mermaid.’

“What are you doing?” Noah had pulled out some weird contraption from his pocket and started tapping it franticly. 

“I'm calling a taxi. It’s something that can take us farther away from the beach. To where I live.” The last sentence was said with hesitancy and Cody wasn't sure why, they had to hide somewhere. 

After a couple of minutes of silence a bright yellow thing on wheels pulled up and Noah dragged them both in. It was unlike anything that Cody had ever seen, on the inside there were buttons everywhere and the overall décor was very dirty. Hopefully Noah had better taste than this human, who was currently giving him an odd look. Was it because of the shirts? The contraption at least seemed to move fast and after only a couple of minutes it stopped in front of a large building. Noah handed the human some money and then pulled him out the side door. 

“Just act cool okay this is where I live, but we have to ride in something else that will take us there.” He was leading him to some doors that pulled apart revealing a small room. Once inside the doors closed and the whole room moved up, causing him to lose balance and grab onto one of the railings. When they opened again there was a large hallway full of doors one of which he was being led to. After another minute Noah had pushed the door open and pulled him inside before closing it quickly behind them. 

“The bathroom is over here, I think you should try to get wet just to make sure you're okay.” The room that he was being directed to was small and full of more strange tools. 

“Here I’ll run the water for you.” Noah had stepped in behind him and proceeded to pull things until water was flowing into the basin. Cody started to take the shirts off from around his waist but was stopped by Noah who turned away and left the room before letting him continue.   
Trying not to dwell on the strangeness of humans to much, Cody carefully lowered himself into the basin. The water was a nice temperature much warmer than he could ever remember the ocean being. After only a couple of minutes of being submerged he was drifting off to sleep the exhaustion of the day before finally catching up with him. All his dreams were pleasant, in some he was a merperson once more out in the wide ocean, in others he was a human living with Noah. 

By the time he woke up the water had grown cold and he was shaking which was something he had only seen humans do. Looking down he saw that he was indeed still human, maybe he needed to be in the ocean in order to turn back? Sighing he got up slowly still wobbly on his new legs and grabbed a towel. The tiny hallway smelled nice and his stomach grumbled in anticipation for whatever was cooking. 

The whole apartment was tiny enough to be compared to the single rooms that the merpeople called home. In most cases Cody knew that if he were to see a merperson’s home and it looked like this he would have gotten out of there fast. There were books everywhere about a number of different topics ranging from sci-fi to history and the rest of the space was filled with random papers. Overall it had a cluttered almost claustrophobic feel and yet he didn't mind, maybe it was because it was the first time that he had felt safe since getting lost. 

“How was your bath?” Noah was sitting at a small table in the corner with yet another stack of books beside him. The food that Cody had smelled was crammed onto the other side of the table nearly hidden by all the books. 

“It was nice, thank you.” He found himself saying while staring at the dish, it had been so long since he had last eaten. 

“You can help yourself.” Noah was indicating the dish, and he noticed a small plate and fork that had been hidden at first glance. 

Greedily he piled the plate high and dug in, it was unlike anything that he had ever tasted. It had curly shaped noodles and something else that had melted on top, as well as vegetables all throughout. If human food was always this delicious Cody could understand why some of them ended up so fat. 

“It’s just a casserole there not hard to make.” Despite his dismissive tone Cody could tell that he was pleased with just how much he was enjoying it. 

The rest of the meal went by in silence with Noah looking up at him every once in a while before resuming his book. It wasn't until the dish was nearly gone and he was leaning back in the chair feeling incredibly full that he spoke up again. 

“I'm sorry about what I said, I did try to find you the next day.”

“It’s okay, I'm just happy you found me when you did.” 

“You can sleep in the bedroom if you want, I can stay in the living-room.” Noah gestured to the couch that already had a stack of blankets on it. 

“You don’t want to sleep with me?” Cody was having trouble keeping the disappointment out of his voice. 

The colour was rising on Noah’s face and he wasn't sure if he had said the wrong thing maybe it meant something different to humans? Merpeople only ever invited you back to their place if they wanted to spend the night with you, at least that’s what he had assumed happened. This was the first time that he had ever been invited over to someone else’s place after all. 

“We can, I mean I want to, I just wasn't sure if you still wanted to.” The words came out in a rush and his whole face was red now. Cody wasn't sure what he was supposed to do or say now to ease the tension, but it was clear that he had to do something. 

“So should we get ready for bed?” As soon as he said it he regretted it, what kind of loser talked like that? Now Noah was going to come to his senses and sleep on the couch instead. 

After starring at him for a minute he got up and headed for the bathroom, apparently taking what he had said seriously. He was about to follow when he remembered the dishes still all over the table. He may as well put them in the sink while he waited, he didn't have anything to get ready for bed with anyway. It felt like a lifetime passed before the door opened and Noah trudged out still looking nervous. 

“Do you need pyjamas?” He had almost forgotten that he was still clad in only a towel. It still felt weird to be wearing anything at all, after years of always being naked. 

“No I think I'm okay.” Noah nodded before turning away and heading for what he assumed was the bedroom. Was he supposed to follow? Is that what normally happened? Maybe he was just overreacting and they really were just going to sleep. Scenario’s started playing in his head as he followed slowly, making him even less sure of what to do next. 

When he reached the bedroom he found Noah perched on the end of the bed waiting for him. Now what? This was silly he told himself it was clear what was going to happen, it was what he wanted to happen, so why not enjoy it. With that in mind he rushed forward bringing their lips together once more. The towel must have fallen off in the process because he nearly slipped on it before getting onto the bed. Noah pulled him in closer and he found himself being pushed back onto the mattress with him just above. The kisses started at his neck and proceeded down his chest, making his whole body quiver with anticipation. It felt similar to before when he had been a merperson, but somehow also very different. Everything was more intense and it made him wonder if it was really the change or just the circumstances. 

All thoughts were drowned out as Noah went even lower, now at his hip bone. He tried pushing his mouth closer to where he desperately wanted and ended up receiving a mischievous smile instead of what he wanted. His breath was coming much faster and Noah still continued to tease him, until he couldn't help but beg for it. That seemed to be all that he was waiting for because in the next minute he was right where he wanted. Reaching down he pushed his face closer while counting his soft panting. Just a bit more. He could feel the wet slide of his mouth around him now and the warmth continued to spread up his body making his skin flush with colour. His hands were working their way into Noah’s hair willing him to continue. He picked up his speed moving up and down while also swirling his tongue around the tip. Cody could feel his hips starting to lift up off the bed in order to get deeper inside. To his frustration Noah pulled back before continuing again slow once more before picking up the speed. He was shaking now with the tension that seemed to be building in every part of his body and he knew release was coming soon. Noah seemed to pick up on the change because he started redoubling his efforts. His hands were everywhere and Cody was so close that all it took was one final swirl of his tongue and he was coming hard. There were stars behind his eyelids and he was panting hard as his body came down off its high.

He didn't even realize Noah had moved until he was hovering over him with a self satisfied smile on his face. Cody reached up to kiss him finding that he now tasted himself, which did nothing to end the tingling in his body. It also seemed to be what Noah wanted because he had started to grind up on him, still fully clothed. Reaching down he undid his pants pulling them off the best he could. Why humans wore so many layers he could not understand at least he could see the outline of his dick now. In his excitement Noah helped him pull of his boxers so that now he was at least half naked. His whole body felt warm pressed up against him and he slipped a hand down to slid up his shirt before bringing it back between his legs. Noah was panting now and his brown eyes were dilated, Cody found it hard to look away even as he started moving up and down. 

“Wait,.. here... put this on your hand.” He offered a bottle of something to him and Cody did as he said, putting a generous amount on his hands and rubbing them together. When he resumed his movements he could see the instant difference the lotion made. Noah had gotten closer and was now panting in his ear in between kisses to his lips. Just when he hoped the moment would never end it did, with Noah shouting out into his neck. 

They both laid there catching their breath before Noah dragged himself out of the room to clean up. Cody’s mind was all fuzzy and despite his nap earlier he wanted to curl up and sleep. By the time Noah reappeared in the door he was already wrapped up in blankets, human beds were much nicer then merpeople ones. Instead of protesting he just climbed in next to him now completely naked. After a couple minutes of shared smiles Cody found himself drifting off to sleep this time extremely comfortable.


	5. Chapter 5

The next morning he awoke with a start to the sound of pounding on the door. Noah had been kissing his ear and he jumped back once the noise started. Of course after the week of events he found himself ducking under the blankets willing the noise to stop. How did Chris find him he didn't even have a tail any-more? 

“Hey Noah I know you're in there. Come on man you said we’d get breakfast every Sunday. Izzy’s here with me.” It was a man’s voice but not Chris or Chef to his relief. 

“I'm coming.” Noah yelled out before turning to Cody with an apologetic look.

“It’s just my friends, you can hide out here if you want to.” 

“Can I come? I mean I guess I will need clothes but I want to meet them.” He did his best to keep the excitement out of his voice, but he doubted that he was very successful. 

“Noah hurry up and let us in.” Izzy was now yelling while also knocking harder than before on the door. 

Noah reluctantly got out of bed and Cody couldn't help but stare at him as he threw clothes on. He watched him go waiting for the sound of the door opening and the chatter that would certainly follow. 

“There you are, I was beginning to think something might have happened to you.” It was the man’s voice again and he did sound worried. 

“Everything’s fine I just forgot that it was Sunday.” 

“Are you okay? You look happier.”

“Just sit down in the living room I have to finish getting ready.” He could hear Noah trudging back to the bedroom, and he hid under the blankets until he heard the door shut once more. 

“Sorry about them. I can get you some clothes and you can have breakfast with us if you want.” He was reaching into various drawers and throwing clothes all over the bed. Cody peered at the items now all around him, at least Noah’s taste in fashion was similar enough to what he would imagine wearing. Clothes still seemed odd after years of going without, but with his help he was able to get everything on properly. Once ready Noah gave him a smile before opening the door and letting him out. 

“Hello.” Both of them were indeed on the couch waiting, the man was very large and almost took up the whole thing on his own. Izzy was a fiery redhead who turned to gawk at him as soon as he entered the room. 

“Who is this Noah?” She had a cheeky grin when she looked between them and he was sure that she had already figured it all out. 

“This is Cody he’s going to come with us for breakfast.” It was said with confidence but he could tell that he was actually very nervous. 

“I'm Owen and this is Izzy, it’s nice to meet you.” The man had gotten up and Cody reached out a hand to shake, which seemed to be what humans normally did. Not this human however instead of shaking his hand he reached out and pulled him into a crushing hug. 

“Owen let him go.” Noah was pulling at the man until he finally released him and he could breath properly once more. He smiled in reassurance at Noah’s worried face before finding his hand being grasped tightly. 

The breakfast ended up being delicious and he really liked both Owen and Izzy despite his original hesitation. They all got along so well that he was sad to say goodbye but they agreed to meet up again soon. He could tell that they were extremely curious about how they had met and it had been challenging to come up with something on the spot that made sense. Cody was sure that next time they would have even more questions especially since based of what they said it sounded like he was the first person that Noah had ever introduced them to. 

The rest of the day they spent locked up inside, exploring each others bodies more. Noah seemed to know exactly what to do to make him beg for more. They only took a break when the sun was starting to slip down the sky. He still had so many questions about what would happen next but somehow he knew it would work out. 

“We can go back to the beach tonight if you want? I have a feeling that the salt-water might change you back.” The question caught him off guard, he had been thinking the same thing but now he wasn't so sure that he wanted to go back. What was waiting for him if he did? All there had ever been in the past was bigger merpeople with better homes and more exciting social lives, now at least he had friends. He finally had someone that cared about him, what if that changed when he was no longer human? 

“If you're worried about me, you shouldn't be, I’ll be fine here and I know that you want to go back.” He bit his lip trying to weigh his options and decide if the question he was burning to ask was worth it. 

“Would you feel the same way about me if I had a tail again?” At this point it was better to know the truth and then make a more informed decision. 

“Yes, you’re still the same well, person.” Cody looked him over closely making sure that he was indeed being honest, and was relieved to find that he believed him. 

“I don’t want to go back, at least not yet. I like being here with you and your friends. Is that okay, I mean if I stay longer and see more of the human world?” 

“Yes of course it is.” Cody could see the relief in the way that his whole body relaxed and he pulled him in closer. 

This was perfect for right now he could experience all the things that he wanted to and one day if he decided he was ready he could return to the beach. Maybe he would never be a merperson again or see any of his old distant friends. This could be how he spent the rest of his days as a human, at least he wouldn't have to figure out how to read novels underwater anymore.


End file.
